Life as you don't know it
by Sawsan-san
Summary: Naruto and his sister Lila have been betrothed and in love with the Uchiha brothers since they were born. They maybe heirs to worlds but they need to go to school first. Welcome to Kohana village! Where all the best primary, secondary schools and collages and universities are. Parings many but main two are SasxNaru and ItachixLaila (Strong language and sex)
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there, this is my first story and I am really sorry if you don't like it and stuff but please review so I know what I need to do and stuff. Well I hope you like it and I'm sorry for grammar and spelling. Oh I am also british soo sorry if something is spelt differently ;)**

**jemxoxox**

Chapter One

All the best schools are in one village called konoha it also got food shops, pharmisits and accommodation if you don't live near to attend the school.

As Lila and Naruto were approaching Sasuke and Itachi, the two ucchias noticed them. Itachi immidetly fell in love with Lila. She was wearing a body-con skirt with the school shirt and and blazer; the one thing that shocked him about Lila's clothing is that her converse were customised with the Namikaze and Uchiha seal. He raised his eye brow to that. Then he noted her long firery curly hair, it made her beautiful eyes stand out. Hazelnut with deep shades of blue and blood red. She was perfect. As for Sasuke, well the moment he set eyes on Naruto he couldn't help but undress him with his eyes. He also noticed the colour of his, wait both of there eyes changing to purple. He also took note of the fact the Naruto had a curved waist. So it's true they can give birth.

'Ohiyo Itachi -San, Saskue -San' greeted Lila while inspecting Itachi with purple eyes.

' Ohiyo Lila-chan. You can drop formalities.' Replied Itachi with lustful eyes.

' thank kami for that, I thought I would have to hold myself back and put my etiquette training in use!' Said Naruto.

'Dobe why are you soo loud? And why haven't you sent me any e-mails?'

'Whatever teme! And we had angle business with god. Do have you got a problem with that?'

'Hn.'

'Naru, I think I love Itachi...' Lila opened a telepathic path between her and Naruto, and Itachi with out knowing.

'I think I love Saskue but he is such a teme.'

Itachi chuckled at that last thought. Sasuke thought his brother was going crazy because he was chuckling him when he did nothing.

' anki why are you laughing at me?'

Saskue opened a telepathic path between him and his brother.

'Naruto loves you even though he thinks you are a jerk.'

' how do you know that?'

' Lila opened a path with Naruto but because she was thinking about me too much I got included.'

'Hn'

'Hn'

(Normal convo) ' umm Itachi could you and sasuke show Naruto and I where our the office is, the bell just went.'

Itachi and Sasuke didn't even notice the ring of the bell.

' sure koi' replied Itachi in a seductive voice. This made Lila blush and her eyes turn an even deeper purple, she wondered why he got so personal all go the sudden.

Itachi grabbed Lila's hand and tugged her lightly towards the school office, which was an a office building in the centre of the village. Naruto saw Sasuke come towards him with, there eyes locked. Naruto eyes changed to a deep fushia colour and a light blush appeared on his checks

' You look beautiful Naru,' sasuke simply stated while he kissed narutos cheek and quickly walked away. Naruto flushed red like a tomato, gaping as everyone was leaving him behind. Noticing that, he ran to catch up with Sasuke and grabbed the back of his shirt.

You see the Namikaze's are as clan. The lead of that clan is Minato, Lila and Naruto father, he was appointed by good to rule the angle kingdom. Where as there mother is Kushina Uzumaki, her father, who retired around 100 years ago, was chosen by God to rule the demon world just above hell. There maybe demons but they are the protectors of hell, making sure that Satin, and his followers from earth that have been sent there, don't escape. Demons, Angles, Humans and magic beings live in harmony. Even humans are magic but they have to reach enlightenment in-order to use it. The day of enlightenment is there 14 birthday.

The Uchiha's are second in command and also have the same bloodline as the Uzumaki's and Namikaze's. They maybe distant but they always marry within the three clans to keep corruption and the blood line strong. ( Back to the story, enough history).

As Naruto, Sasuke, Lila and Itachi entered the school office Naruto's grandmother stomp her way other to them.

' OI BRAT! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY SAKE?'

' Old lady you look pissed, what wrong?'

' You know whats wrong my sake is missing and you know where it is' Tsuande said is awfully clam, quite voice.

'Ne, Mama, Mum took it. She said something about your health, I think,' Lila informed.

'MY HEALTH?! I'M HALF DEMON AND ANGLE FOR KAMI SAKE, MY HEALTH IS IN PERFECT CONDITION AND I NEVER GET AFFECT BY ANYTHING. HEALTH MY ARSE!'

**hehe so this my first chapter hope you like!**

**Jemxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if somethings don't make sense, I'm british so there are different systems and ting. **

**Jemxoxo**

Chapter two

'Naruto-chan you have the same classes and Sasuke-kun. You both share the same apartment, your locker number is 626 and your combination is written in your information pack. I am sure that Sasuke-kun will help you out with everything since your parents requested that you spend as much time with each other as possible.' Shizune handed Naruto his pack and then repeated the process with Lila. The Uchiha brothers waited patiently for there lovers debrief to finish.

Sasuke was looking out of the window before he turned his head, he cold feel someone staring at him, turned his head to see who is was. Naruto. He smirked and winked. Naruto blushed and looked Sasuke in the eyes, Sasuke saw something in them he wasn't sure, curiosity? Maybe, but what ever it was it turned Sasuke on. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and tiptoed to his ear to say something.

'Ne, Sasuke you can't take your eyes off me.'

'How can I when something so sexy is standing right in front of me?'

Naruto's throat began to tighten under lust, he leaned in closer to in hale his mates scent. Sasuke smirked at the reaction he had on the one he loved.

'Hn, it seems like you can't get enough of me koi. Come clos-'

Itachi cleared the back of his throat,

'Lust birds, we have school. You two can rip each other clothes off in 7 hours.'

Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at Itachi who had his hand wrapped around Lailas', whom had a light pink shade sprinkled across her cheeks. It was now Naruto's turn to start blushing. All he could do was grab Sasuke shirt. 'Hn'.

'Would you like me to carry your bag Milady?' Itachi ask Lalia.

' It's okay Tachi, I can handle myself.' It was now Laila's turn to smirk and take the lead.

'Oh I am sure that you are more than capable koi' whispered Itachi into her ear, then licked the shell of it making Laila drop her back out of shock. Itachi flashed her his signature Uchiha smirk out of triumph.

' I'll take that Lalia'

§

Sasuke and Naruto's day.

Time Table:

9:00 Maths

10:00 Art/ Creative Design/ Photography

11:00 English

12:00 Lunch

14:00 PE

15:00 History

16:00 Chemistry

'Hey Sasu, aren't we late for Maths?'

' State the obvious Baka? We are but one thing that time table doesn't sate is that we have ten minute breaks between classes, so there is no point in going to maths since its 9:30 now.'

'Teme, I may like you but don't think you can get away with calling me Baka and I guess you are right. Why don't you take me to my locker?'

'Like? You mean love don't you?' Naruto blushes and just nods his head in response.

' Come on my beautiful mate, lets go.'

Sasuke walked behind Naurto but close enough to feel his body heat. With his hands on his waist guiding him to his locker. When they approached the locker, Sasuke turned Naruto to him and leaned him against the locker. Naruto's eyes slowly turned purple. Sasuke began to growl as he leaned in for the a kiss. Sasuke then placed his lips on Naruto's scared birth-marked cheeks.

'Teme, it's not nice to tease someone when they are in heat, especially when that someone is going to carry your child soon, hmmm?'

Sasuke lost all self restraint at that point, he engulfed those two plump lips that belonged to his lover. His hands gravitated to Naruto's arse, he began squeeze causing Naruto to yelp and deepen the kiss.

**_RINNGG_**

The bell for end of class rang, shit had 20 minutes passed by already? Out of shock Sasuke instinctively pulled Naruto in to a protective embrace.

'Umm, Koi-Teme it's just the bell.'

Sasuke relaxed and kissed his mates forehead.

**Review tell me thoughts, love, hate just let me know. **

**Jem xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**HarleyQuinFTW; I soo glad you are interested. Umm they can sprout wings, but they are black because they half demon and angles, but only if they want to. They also have ears and tails, it just really depends on what world. **

**Well hello guys, I hope you enjoy this. Disclamer: Don't own Naruto and sorry if things are spelt incorrectly or in the british way. Also sorry for Grammar, review it please so I know what I need to and ting. So yeah here we go!**

**Jem xoxox**

§

Chapter Three

'Oi teme, I need books for the next class, I never knew you was into art.'

'Hn, I like to do photography, to capture beauty and make it last forever.'

'Hmmm, I never knew that a Jerk like you could think of something soo beautiful.'

'Well, I think about you all the time and now that I can hold you all the time.' Naruto started to blush for the fourth or fifth time today.

'Open your locker, all the books and materials you will need for classes should be in there. I took the liberty of filling it for you. I guessed that you would be more into Art than anything else.'

'Thanks Sasu,' Naurto smiled at his lovers thoughtfulness. He load his bag with the Art supplies need for his first class at kohana high. He pick up an usually large pencil case. He began to open it.

'Baka, don't open it now it has your supplies init as well as a gift. I don't want you to open it no-'

Sasuke then got interrupted by annoying high pitched scream.

'Sasuke-kun! I'm here, your one true love.' Screamed an annoying pink-head with a large forehead.

'Shut up forehand, he's mine and you know it' yelled a blond equally annoying young women.

' Ne, last time I checked I was Sasuke-kuns mate,' informed Naruto.

' Nani? And who are you bitch?,' they replied simultaneously. Sasuke snapped he was about to choke these basic bitches to the ground. Then Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, signalling him to calm down.

' I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and you are Sakura and Ino am I correct?'

'Uzumaki-Namikaze… Oh shit, we didn't know it was you milord, we just thought we could have a chance. We one-'

'Blah, Blah, Blah. You knew that I am his fiancé, and you still decided to defy "Sasuke-kun" and I. I don't want to strike you down demon and human, but if defy us again I am going to have to. In God and his son's will.' Naruto's eyes began to turn red, crimson. Fangs began to bare, wings began to tear through his clothes. The two women ran is fear.

'Sasuke, catch me.' Naruto fainted. Sasuke grasped the the body underneath black angle wings. Those slowing went back into there rightful place. Sasuke took him to his apartment to get some new clothes.

As they approached the luxury apartment complex. Naruto began to wake, he opened his eyes to see Sasuke's neck. He leaned in to in hale the familiar scent of his mate.

'Hmm, ne koi, where are we going?'

'Home, I think you should take a day off. You tried to transform into both of your forms. Plus you are in heat, and a lot of your chakra has been used up.'

' I know I know, shit I just ruined my uniform.'

'Don't worry Baka, we are here now.' Sasuke stepped out of the lift and opened his door with one hand. He moved to Naruto's room.

'Hey Sasuke, I can't smell your sent. I want to be where your sent is.' Sasuke chuckled at his mates childsih manor and carried him to his bedroom. He left Naruto there to sleep and recover whilst he went the lounge and rang the office to explain his and Naruto's absence.

§

Naruto woke up in a familiar yet unfamiliar place. It smelt comforting but look unfamiliar. Black walls with pictures hanging on them. Mostly of the Uchiha family, but a few of Naruto growing up. He was on a large king sized bed with with a frame, beautiful black silk curtains draped from the canopy. He heard a click come from the door way. He whipped his head around ,tense, to see that it was only Sasuke with a camera in his hand. He began to relax.

' Teme, it's not nice to sneak up on people like that. What time is it?'

'Its four the school day has finished. Don't worry I went to classes and picked up the work you missed. It should't take you long to finish. We can go to the library if you want and then go out to dinner with Aniki and Laila-chan.'

' That sounds good, but could it wait an hour or two? Tomorrow is the weekend right? Why don't we have a little bit of fun before we go out?' Naruto replied as his eyes turned purple.

' Ahh, you are in heat aren't you my little Naru-chan. Hn, well it is my job as your mate to relive you.'

**(LEMON)**

Sasuke walked over to his bed. Naruto began taking of his shirt. Lust was dominate in both of there eyes. When Sasuke approach the edge, Naruto got on to his knees and began in kiss him, nipping against Sasukes lips to gain access to his mates tongue. Naruto began to tug at Sasuke's shirt, signalling for him to take it off, so Sasuke began to unbutton it. Underneath said clothing was a muscular pale torso, perfectly sculpted like a roman statues. Naruto's hands began to roam, and slowly he broke the kiss. His plump lips began to travel down Sasuke's neck, down his chest, all the way down to his pelvis. Sasuke's member was almost fully erect and began to strain, throb and ache to erect fully. Naruto used his skilful tongue to undo the button and teeth to unzip the youngest Uchiha trousers. Then he used his hands to pull down his boxers to unveil a fully erect cock 10 inches long and 4inches thick in diameter. Narutos eyes widen and he gulped wondering how he was going to fit the inside of him. Naruto then noticed precum leaking from the tip, he went up to lick it clean. He heard Sasuke moan, then he engulfed the tip of his cock. Sucking it, teasing it until he couldn't control himself any longer. Naruto prepared himself for what was going to happen next, making sure that his throat was relaxed and open. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's head and forced it down his cock. Sasuke was in balls deep and he groaned in pleasure as Naruto began to hum, sending vibrations along his mates dick.

'Fuck, yes Naruto', Sasuke mumbled. Naurto began bobbing his head up and down Sasuke long member, making sure his tongue licked every part of Sasuke's shaft. Naruto's own member began to throb for attention, his hand began to gravitate to toward his boxer clad erection and began to stroke his member, slowly at first, tight and slow. Then he began to increase his speed, the rougher Sasuke got, it turned him on immensely. Sasuke noticed that his mate was sorting himself and whilst pleasuring him, he felt bad. So he gave one last thrust and took his cock out of his lovers hot wet mouth.

' Sasu, you was about to cum, what happen did I do something wrong?'

'No Naru, I just wanted to cum inside of you a different way, a way that we could both enjoy.'

Sasuke lifted his mate and carried him to the centre of the bed. He instructed Naruto to lie on his front and lift his arse up high into the air and begin stroking himself again. Sasuke reach to his bed side table and got a bottle of lube from his draw and covered two fingers in it. He slowly pushed up against Naruto entrance and his finger slid in with ease. Once they where all the way in Naruto began to tense.

'Don't worry love, relaxed it won't hurt I promise.' With that reassurance Naruto began to relax again. Sasuke started to moved his fingers curving them hit Naruto's sweet spot.

'Ahh fuck there Sasuke!'

He then began a scissoring motions to stretch Naruto so his member could he slid in comfortably. After that he pulled out and replaced his fingers with his cock at Naruto's entrance.

'Ready Koi?' Naruto nooded his head in response. Sasuke slid all the way in with comfort but stopped to make sure that Naruto was comfortable.

'Move.' Sasuke complied. Slow and deep thrust at first, making sure to hit his mates prostate. Naruto began to mate with his thrust and they began to get faster and quicker. Sasuke grab Naruto so he could embrace Naruto from behind and kiss his neck.

'Love you and driving me crazy, fuck I'm about to cum Sasuke'

'Cum' was all Sasuke said. As Naruto began to reach climax inside of his arse began to tighten causing Sasuke to climax as well. One long big thrust finished them both off and Naruto screamed in ecstasy.

They both collapsed and slowly let exhaustion over come them.


	4. Chapter 4

**HarleyQuinFTW; hey, Ofcourse they got frisky! I mean they have to... It's compulsory... So what did you think of it? I mean it's my first sex scene soo tell me! Humans powers is like witches in charmed in away, healers and shit. You will find out it Naru-chan gets pregnant, well you will just have to look out for symptoms ;)**

**Um soo yeah disclaimer: don't own naruto and grammar and spelling is shit sorry . Lives in britian so different spellings and systems and all that****_ jazz._**** Please review would love to know feedback and I reply to everyones reviews soo yeah!**

**Lets get this show on the road!**

Chapter four

I_tachi and Laila's day_

Lalia's time table

9:00 Chemistry

10:00 Maths

11:00 English

12:00 Lunch

14:00 Biology

15:00 Free period

'Hey umm Tachi why are you still carrying my bag?' asked Lalia.

'Because you shouldn't have to strain yourself milady,' replied Itachi

'Itachi lets get one thing clear. I am not incapable of looking after myself. Don't treat like a prized possession. I don't appreciate you treating me like one.' Itachi nodded in response and handed Lalia back her bag.

' Thank you Itachi-san. Could you please show me the way to our next lesson?'

'Lalia I am sorry, I just wanted to-'

'If you are not going to show me the way, then I will just find my own. Thank you very much Itachi-san'.

You see Lalia doesn't like to be babied or treated like a something that should be kept in glass case. She can defend herself, but she wanted to make it clear to Itachi. Laila decide that she would ask a guy, who looks around her age, with grey hair slicked back, with purple eyes to show her where he locker and maths are.

'Umm excuse me, could you help me out. Sorry I'm new here the names Lalia,' Laila extend her hand, the man took and bowed to kiss her hand.

'Lalia-san, I didn't know you was going to attend this school. My name is Hidan, Demon. I would be more than happy to assist you.'

'Hidan-kun you can drop the formalities, where are school mates after all. Umm could you please help me find my way to my locker and next class…. Only if it doesn't convince you in anyway!'

'Of course I can Laila-chan, it would be my pleasure to do so. May I ask for your locker number and what your next class is?'

'Sure its 727 and Maths.'

'Oh it seems like your locker is next to Itachi's and you both have the same class. Should I call hi-'

'Oh please don't Hidan-kun, I want to teach him a lesson about not treating me like a precious jewel like most men do. I would be very happy if you showed me the way,ne?'

'Well then right this way Lalia-chan'.

As Itachi watched the scene before him unravel his blood began to boil. He could hear the conversation between the two. Why did Lalia never call him Tachi-kun, just Tachi…. Hold up.

The great Itachi Uchiha was letting this bother him, composed, calm, collective Uchiha is letting this bother him. Fine she wants to be that way it's okay, Itachi will just wait patiently for his mate to finish teaching said "lesson. Then something caught sight of something, was that Laila grabbing onto Hidan. That was it. Itachi rushed over and grabbed Laila and took her the next vacant class room whilst glaring Hidan to death.

'Tachi you are hurting me, my ankle.' Itachi let go after he heard he was putting his love in pain.

'Why was clinging on to Hidan like that?'

'Well I tripped and sprained my ankle and Hidan was supporting me whilst it was healing, but now you have gone and slowed the fucking process down Itachi!'

'Oh, sorry, I thought that y-'

'You thought what Itachi? Oh wait thats right you didn't think. And it obvious that you don't trust me!'

'But he kissed your hand!'

'Which we all know is customary when a demon meets his princess.'

The was a long silent pause.

'I was jealous and mad. I just wanted to show you how much I want to care for you buy carrying your bag, I wanted to do much more than carry your bag, but you wouldn't like it if I carried you everywhere. Then he kissed your hand…I let it slide and the next thing I see is you clinging on to him.'

'Oh, well I never knew you could jealous so easily.'

'Well I do when my mate is cling on to my friends chest for dear life!'

'Dear life? Really Tachi? Dear life?'

'And why don't you call me Tachi-kun, why is always just Tachi?What makes Hidan so special?'

'Nothing, I didn't know a suffix would be so important to you. I also thought it would be nice to give your ears a break, I know you have fan girls who call you "Itachi-kun" all the time. I don't want to call you Itachi-kun because you mean more to me, your my irrational, possessive, jealous Tachi.'

'Hn, as long as it stays that way, I'm cool with it koi.' Lalia got up a started walking towards Itachi. She could tell that he was holding back something, then she realised, the ankle.

'Ne, Tachi-koi my ankle's fine, now come a give me some sugar.' Itachi smirked and held his arms out to embrace Laila. He bent and lifted her up, chuckling at her surprised yelp.

'All the sugar you want koi,' he replied. She bent down to kiss Itachi's lips. Even though hers are bigger than his, it seemed to be just right, a perfect fit. Nothing could ruin this moment.

_RINNG_

'Shit we are going to be late for class, put me down Tachi, oh I need to get my stuff for the locker. Hurry!'

'Don't worry, you can just share my text book and you have a notepad on you, plus we are already in class.' The door began to open and students filed in.

'Ahh, put me do-'

'ITACHI-KUN!'

' Hello ladies and males.' The fan girls and boys looked at the red head in Itachi's arms. The demons began to line up to kiss there princess hands, where as the Angles began to bow.

'Uh guys, could we not do this school? I mean it's kinda of embarrassing for both parties and please don't call me san or sama. Lalia or Lalia-chan is just fine, thank you.' Lalia smiled at her subjects as they slowly began to retract there bows and move out of a line.

20 minutes later….

'Um Tachi, where is the teacher?'

'He should be coming around about no-'

'Ohiyo class sorry I'm late there was a dolphin stuck in the corridor helpless thus needing my help.' Lalia sweat dropped.

'That's Kakashi-sensei and don't ask about the dolphin thing… just roll with it….'

'Right,' Lalia replied with concern for her sanity laced in her voice.

'….Right...'

**_Jem xoxox_**


	5. Chapter 5

**HarleyQuinFTW; why thank you. I didn't really get embarrassed when I wrote the lemon scene. After reading soo many I guess I got used to the idea of writing it. I'm glad you like Lalia, I based her off Tsunade, Kushina and myself really. **

**Hey Guys… **

**Please don't kill me, I know it has been a while and I haven't given up or anything, its just I had a crazy time with exams and I am almost finished…. sooo I shall be back around next week. Sorry for the wait! *bows to a 90 degree angle* Gomen…. soo with out further a due **

**I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Please review and all that jazz **

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto and yada yada yada. **

**Chapter 4**

_**Lalia's POV**_

After very interesting Maths and English lessons Lalia soon learnt that all the teachers here a pretty much crazy. Kakashi-sensei has an obsessions with dolphins and Kurenai-sensei is a hormonal bitch because she's pregnant. Then Tachi told me that she is always like that. Thank God for a two hour lunch break. Tachi took my hand and basically dragged me over to a table of people. Some I recognised, my cousins Karin, Sasori, Deidara and Yahiko where their with their mates; Sai by Yahiko's side, Obito by Sasori's and Deidara by Kisame. At least I know majority of the table, what a relief. Shit. wait it's Deidara and Karin…. Fuck….

'LAAALLLIAAAAA', Deidara and Karin screamed whilst deafening only one with in a ten mile radius. Impact in 5, 4, 3 , 2, 1.

"omph"

'Can't breath, Tachi help', I asked winded. I could hear Sasori and Kisame laughing there heads off in the background.

'Oi, stop laughing and removed your mate from my body! They weigh fucking 50 stones put together…. Wait I think I broke something.' Laughter erupted from the rest of the table, even Tachi began chuckling to himself. Sasori and Kisame made there way over and lifted there mate and sister off me with ease. As I tried to sit up, then pain suddenly erupted, as if my back suddenly decide to scream at me.

'ITAI FUCKING HELL YOU TWO BITCHES! YOU FINALLY BROKE ME THIS TIME…..' I laid there sobbing until the pain faded away, Itachi by my side whispering soothing words into my ear. I bowed my head, I could feel aura turing dark.

' Run, Jump, Fly… I don't care just hope Obba-chan doesn't catch you because she will find out,' I raised my up slightly so they could see the glare which could rival the Uchihas', ' And you know what will happen when she does…' I began to giggle like a maniac. Deidara and Karin began to shiver, faces lost there colour.

' Anything but that Lala, please don't do this to us… Anything! Don't you have no mercy?!' whispered Deidara…

'… Fine, I won't tell her. BUT! You have to more careful ne? I am going to be pregnant soon. WAH! I-I mean o-only if you want to Tachi, have kids I mean…' I peered at Itachi at that moment Itachi looked at me with something in his eyes. Joy. Joy was in his eye's, thinking about mini Tachi's running around the place must have been an appealing idea in his eyes. I always wanted children, defiantly Itachi's but I wasn't sure if he felt the same way. Relief washed over me.

_**Normal POV**_

Itachi outstretched his hand for Lalia to take. He wasn't quite sure what Tsuande would to Deidara and Karin, but he sure didn't want to find out. Lalia took it and yanked on it in order to pull herself up for the ground. Then Lalia heard someone asking a question, but she took no notice of it because she wasn't sure whom it was directed to.

'Oi Princess Lalia, what would the Old lady do?', a boy with Triangle birthmarks on his cheeks and a demon dog at his feet was directing the question at her.

'Oh, umm,' Lalia started then she paused, and a thoughtful look appeared on her face,' I think it is better that you don't find out ne? I wouldn't want to scar you for the rest of your life now would I…'

' The names Kiba.'

' Would I Kiba-kun?' Judging for how the other members of the Uzumaki and Namikaze of the group reacted, colour slow drained from their bodies, pupils dilated, spontaneous shivering, Karin even fainted hense the reason she is one the ground unconscious now, Kiba decided not to push is further for his own safety.

**_*GRROOOWWWLLLL*_**

Lalia began to blush as flung her hand to her stomach. She looked away as Yahiko started to laugh at her.

'Hmm, I see your appite hasn't changed yet Lala? Can you still eat a dozen wild boars?' her older cousin inquired with amusement present his voice.

'Ummm Lal-lai-ch-chan, would you li-like to share my Bento?' said a shy stuttering girl who was sitting to the one they call Kiba. It was Lalia's and Itachi's cousin Hinata.

'Hinata-chan! It's soo good to see, I have missed you sooo much. I would love to share your Bento with you. BUT! Only under one conduction….' replied Lalia.

'Oh what is th-that Lalia-chan?'

' You share mine also?' Lalia smiled in delight when one of her most favourite people in the world nodded their head in the most timid way know to man.

'KAWII! Nee-chan you need to stop being soo cute ne?'

'WAIT! HINATA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU ARE COUSINS WITH BOTH THE NAMIKAZES , UCHIHAS, AND UZAMAKIS?' yelled Kiba.

'Oi keep it down Kiba, there is no need to shout now? It's too troublesome.' Lalia look to over to the ground to see a guy with a Pineapple hair style looking up at the clouds. Itachi took note of her interest and in formed Lalia that the boy was call Shikamaru.

'Then the boy with the bowl hair cut and in a horrible green jumpsuit that should be burned for all eternity is called Lee. The guy on the floor with a jar of bugs and black glasses is called Shino. You know Temerai, Kankuro and Gaara.'

'Hmm, Ra why didn't you tell me you was attending this school?' Lalia directed her question to a young man around her age, with bright red hair and deep piercing green eyes, with the word 'love' in Kanji tattooed on his forehead.

' I guess I forgot Lala, but enough about that. Where is Naru?'

' That is a good question and Sasuke,' a long hair boy with lilac eyes and no pupils, know to be Neji; Hinata, Lalia and Itachi's cousin. He was currently clinging onto his mates side, Garra.

'Oh, Neji I forgot you was here for second,' Lalia teased. She made her way over to Hinata and sat next to her on a blanket.

The campus is beautiful, green hills was there back yard, sakura trees that bloomed all year round, not just during spring. Four tall apartment buildings made a square in a valley in the middle of the rolling hills. In between each building, primary school (Kindergarten, Elementary school), middle school, Secondary school and collage/sixth form (high school) and Konoha University (collage), which is also the library. In the centre is practically a mall and hospitable. Konoha campus was designed for the comfort for students and teachers a like. There are portals and secret roads to make your way in and out, for Konoha is hidden in leaves and trees. Everyone in the worlds know about it yes but they are not quite sure how to get to it unless given an invitation or got into the school system on there own merits.

**Sooo what do you think, review please! Much appreciated :) ;*. Sorry again… :( I know this was pretty shit… **

**You know you love me still, **

**Sawsan-San**


	6. Teaser

**Teaser**

' Hey Sasu, I think I'm pregnant…'

' Naruto hurry up we ar-… Wait did you say pregnant?'

' Yeah, I can sense it plus I feel like gonna throw up, wait hold that thought,' Naruto ran to the bathroom and emptied out the contents of his stomach into the toilet, he felt clammy and disgusting. He really didn't want Sasuke to seem him like that, but then a cool flannel on his for head. Sasuke began to stroke his hair and it felt perfect. Naruto lifted his head, Sasuke pulled him up and guided him to the sink and handed Naruto his tooth brush with tooth paste already on it.

' Thank you Sasuke. I feel terrible and I REALLY want fries and custard.' Naruto turned to Sasuke with big puppy dog eyes,

' Could you please get me some honey?'

' Fries and Custard…. Umm are you sure abo-', Naruto looked at him, eyes watering.

' Sasuke why are being soo mean to me? Am I asking for too much?.' Sasuke watched in horror as Naurto body heaved and he began to cry, tooth brush that was in his mouth now on the floor, all over. All Sasuke could was stand, he wasn't sure what to do. Then his apartment door opened with a loud bang. Without a chance to react, Lalia and Tsunade barged in.

' Naru, stop crying look I brought custard and fries.' Lalia gave Naruto the bag for Mc'Donalds. Naruto's wails slowly reduced to sobs and he nodded his head. He made his way over to the sink and washed his mouth out and dried it with his bed shirt. Naruto didn't even wait until he got out of the bathroom, he just sat in the middle of the bathroom floor and open the brown paper bag. Pulled out a plastic cup of custard and dipped a fry into it. Sasuke watched as his mate consumed that custard covered fry and made a satisfying sound from the back of his throat. A smile spread across the face of his love, he looked so happy and content.

' Oi, Sauske stop standing there like a statue and come talk to me. Naruto seems to a bit pre-occupied at the moment.' Tsuande called for the living room. Sasuke shook his head and made his way to the lounge.

' Sasuke take a seat I have some questions to ask you. I know this may come as a shock to you. Which was quite evident. I just want to tell you that it is going to be alright and you need to be prepared to put up with a lot. This is just the beginning, so are you ready?' All Sasuke could do was just nod, for his was lost for words. He was trying to take in what just happned. He made Naruto cry because he question his eating habbits, he was in for a rough ride.

' Right Sasuke when did you and Naruto first have sex?'

**Soo tell me if you like. I feel like I owe y'all a little something for not updating recently. It's only a teaser remember there is more to come... :) hehehe**

**Oh and sorry for Grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Sawsan-San xoxox**


End file.
